


22. Reality bites

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [60]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Killing zombie with knife, Resident Evil 2 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: It's all insane. A bad dream. He's stuck in a nightmare, and all Leon wants is towake up.





	22. Reality bites

It's all insane. A bad dream. He's stuck in a nightmare, and all Leon wants is to _wake up_. There's no hesitation as he runs around, none of that screaming or laughing he has to constantly fight back. If he were actually alone, if there wasn't Marvin to think about, if there wasn't the worry for Claire at the back of his head, he would have sat down and let it all out. Because what else can a person do? It's ridiculous, that's what. It can't be real, he's just dreaming. He probably hit his head at some point and will wake up soon.

Images flash past in his head. The officer he failed to save. The countless corpses, the bloody floors and walls. The zombies. The goddamn _zombies_.

He wants to wake up, he wants to _wake up_.

But not even in a dream can he disappoint someone else. Marvin's counting on him, and Leon can't allow himself to let down another person. He wonders if he'll ever forget the way that officer screamed for help.

So he carefully makes his way around the station, looking for these medallions needed to open that escape path, looking for anything that can help him. Seeing the note in the office, the gift his would-be colleagues had left for him, the _desk_ that were supposed to be _his_ , almost brings him to his knees with the grief that overtakes him.

He doesn't notice the figure rising from the chair. He holds the nameplate in shaking hands, and can barely see for the tears that fill his eyes. He hears the groaning, he does, but he doesn't realize it. Doesn't realize it's moving towards him. Doesn't realize what's happening until there's a scream and he feels a pair of hands grabbing him, and then he's grunting as he hits the hard floor, the nameplate flying out of his hands, and then he's screaming because the zombie's _biting him_ , digging into the flesh of his neck and trying to tear him apart.

He reacts without thinking, pushes against the rotting head with one hand while he pulls out his knife with the other. The zombie doesn't let go, not at first, not until Leon's knife is driven through one ear and into the brain. Leon doesn't have time to feel relief when the reanimated monster lets go of him with a groan, he just rolls them over and stabs it over and over and over, until the knife falls out of his shaking hand. And Leon breathes hard as he stares down at what was once a policeman. Possibly one of his coworkers. Likely, even.

He slides off the body and scoots away, until his back hits something hard and unmovable. His breathing's sounding weird, he realizes. It's heavy and loud, and he pushes his hands against his mouth to stifle the sound, not even noticing the blood covering his hands. The corpse lies still, unmoving, silent, like a proper corpse. Leon can't stop staring at it. He can't breathe. He can't stop shaking. He can't look away.

Pain is a mind-numbing sensation. His neck, his head, his shoulder and arm and chest _hurts_ , enough so he doesn't know what to do with it. Still, he can't look away from the rotten corpse. The zombie. The zombie that almost killed him, that almost _tore him apart_.

And he cries, shakes, pushes his hands harder against his mouth. Because there's no denying it, no way to pretend otherwise. He's not dreaming. This is _real_.


End file.
